


Under Arrest

by bringiton_stickit_pitchperfect



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringiton_stickit_pitchperfect/pseuds/bringiton_stickit_pitchperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is the overnight waitress at a diner and Carmilla is her favorite police officer customer and Danny is Carmilla's fire fighting best friend. Perry is on the grill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot of something larger i am working on, but this wouldn't leave my brain until i posted it.

Officer Karnstein fell through the front doors of the diner where Laura worked, was working. She was out of uniform and the clothes Carmilla was wearing were dirty and burned slightly on the sleeve. It was such an uncharacteristic dishevelment that Laura gasped audibly when she saw the Silas Police Officer. The far- off look in her eyes and the fact that she was barely holding herself up made Laura run to her without a second's hesitation.   
"Carm-" Laura said completely disregarding any sense of professionalism while she guided her friend the nearest booth. "What is going on? What happened to your clothes? Is that soot? Was there a fire?" Laura had a million and one questions, none of which Carmilla was in any state to answer. She couldn't even look at Laura. She had to pull Carmilla's face to her, to get the police officer to even look at her. They locked eyes for a second before Laura spoke slowly and deliberately, "Carmilla, what happened to you?" And then like a veil being lifted Carmilla recognized her.   
"Laura-" Carmilla said, slowly, like she didn't believe her own eyes.   
"Yeah, I'm here, Carm, talk to me." 

Carmilla started to cry, full- on bawling, without any explanation. Laura held on to her while she sobbed, rocking her back and forth like her mother used to do to her. 

Some people walked into the restaurant and Perry, the cook, told them they were "experiencing some ventilation difficulties and they needed to come back another time." And then promptly shooed them out the door.

When the sobs slowed down Carmilla finally spoke, "There was a fire on Princeton street." She started, willing herself not to start crying again. Princeton was not on the nice side of town, "It was a crack den, like 25 people trapped some three bedrooms." She exhales slowly, "I wasn't even on duty. I just knew Danny would show up and rescue everybody like a goddamn knight in shining armor." Danny was a firefighter and Carmilla's best friend. They met when she and Carmilla had became friends and started a mild flirtation. And once before that when Danny came in, drunk, with all her firefighter buddies. Laura was so torn between her crushes on both Danny and Carmilla but since neither of them were making a move, nothing ever came of it. They were just friends. She didn't know that each was, nobley keeping their distance so the other could make their move. 

Laura could tell where this was going, but didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. "When I got there she was trapped inside. In the basement. She thought she heard a baby or a kid, I don't know. The fuckin' idiot couldn't leave well enough alone. She shouldn't have gone in a second time. She got everybody out. There was nobody in the basement, Laura!" Carmilla's breathing is picking up, like she was reliving the pain. Laura gripped her hand tighter. 

"You don't have to keep going-" Laura insisted, "just tell me Danny is okay, and we can go home."

Carmilla shook her head, exhaled slowly, "There was an explosion on the main floor. The whole fucking house collapsed on her!" Carmilla shouted angrily. "She died for a handful of fucking junkies!" Carmilla bangs her fists on the table and squeezes her eyes shut so as not to cry. "I tried to help dig her out once they put out the fire." She holds up her hands in front of her face, they are dirty and covered in dried blood, her blood. She is heading toward shock again, Laura thinks. She is holding back her own tears, but they are escaping, but she inhales deeply and purposefully, she is trying to stay strong for Carmilla. "When they found her she looked so peaceful, Laura, like an angel." Carmilla hugged Laura with everything she had.

"I can't stay here." Laura finally spoke. "Perry," She turned to her redheaded cook, "I'm closing the restaurant. I have a family emergency." Of course Perry had been listening from behind the bar the whole time and had tears rolling down her face. "Let me just close up real quick, Carm, and we can get out of here." She said to her near catatonic police officer.

"Don't be silly, Laura, I'll take care of things. Just go." Perry insisted, grabbing a broom.

Laura kissed Carmilla on the forehead and then whispered a promise to take care of her tonight. Then she quickly went to the server station to grab her backpack and her cellphone, which had been charging since the beginning of her shift. It was glowing with two notification: One missed call and an accompanying voicemail. Her heart stopped when she read the name- Danny. 

"Hey, Hollis," The voicemail starts and Laura has to fight back tears, "It's me, Danny." She paused awkwardly, "Sorry, I didn't look at the time before I called you, I know you are working.I just wanted to hear from you." She clears her throat and Laura smiles through her tears like she can actually hear Danny collecting herself. "I actually wanted to talk to you about going to dinner, just the two of us." she adds quickly, "Not that I don't like Carmilla- anyway-" In Danny's background Laura could hear a siren going off, the siren from the fire station. Laura's mouth dropped open. This was the fire Carmilla was talking about, the one that- Laura couldn't even finish the thought, "Shit, I have to go save the day, Hollis. Think about what I said, though, yeah? We could have fun." There is shouting in the background, "I gotta go, i love you, bye." Danny says quickly, she made an awkward squeaking noise before adding, "I mean-" And then she just hung up. 

'Press 9 to save the message.' The electronic voice broke Laura from her daze. She couldn't press 9 fast enough. Laura dropped her phone into her purse and met a defeated looking Carmilla. She would worry about herself another time. Right now, Carmilla needed her. And she needed to be there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> be nice.


End file.
